It's Not a Bad Thing
by jonn3y5
Summary: Established Dawsey relationship! It's not such a bad thing that Gabriela Dawson fell in love with Matt Casey. She understands the trials of being in love with a firefighter, but no one says it's easy.


Hey guys! So this is my first Chicago fire fanfic, but not my first fanfic! I love this show and I'm a die hard dawsey fan! I don't see a lot of stories about them so I thought I would write one. Enough about me on to the story! Enjoy:)  
xxxxxxxxxx

On the worst day, he left four messages, three of which I have actually listened to. Two of those messages I can't stop listening to, and one I have memorized. But for  
Some reason I cannot listen to the last one. Maybe it's fear, maybe it's just after the first three, it hurts to keep listening. On the worst day, my father went to New York for a business meeting, and he never came home. He never came home because "the worst day" I keep mentioning is actually September 11, 2001, other wise known as the worst day. Every morning I stare at my ceiling and I replay that day over an over in my head and every year on that day, I stay home and I just watch the anniversary coverage. I don't really listen to what they are saying I just watch. I watch as they replay the worst day. I softy shake the thoughts from my head before turning my head slightly to look at the man in bed next to me. The man I love, his name is Matthew Casey. I smile as I take in his sleeping face and suddenly everything is at peace. He knows that day haunts me and he tries his best to make it better. His job scares me sometimes. The danger he is always in sends me in a panic every time I hear that loud speaker announce an emergency. But if it wasn't for that job, we wouldn't have met, and for that I am thankful. I come back from my thoughts to see Matt's beautiful eyes looking at me. I smile and I reach out and touch his face.

"Hi." I whisper causing a smile to appear on his sleepy face.

"Hi." He says back in his sexy morning voice.

"We have to work today." I remind him and he groans and runs his face in his pillow.

"Why?" He mumbles into his pillow and I laugh.

"Because someone has to pay the bills!" I flip onto my back and I pull on Matt's boxers that were still in the bed from last night. I hear him laugh and I sit up and pull the covers off of me before getting out of bed.

"Come on." I smile and I walk to the bathroom. When I hear no sounds of him getting out of bed I turn to walk out the bathroom but find him standing in the doorway in all his glory. I laugh and I hold my hand out trying my best to cover him from my vision.

"Matt, please."

"What?" He asks sleepily before looking down. "Oh, that?" He smiles and walks over to me. "Good morning." He kisses me and I happily kiss back but I pull away sooner than wanted.

"We are going to be late."

"Than we better take a shower together." He says walking over to the shower with me still in his arms.

When we eventually make it to the fire house where all we hear are whistles and child like "oooing" sounds as we make our way to the locker room.

"It could be worse." I say when we get into the locker room.

"It could always be worse." He says as he walks by me and kisses my temple before leaving the locker room. That has kind of been our tradition since we have started dating. Every morning before shift he kisses me to remind me that he will be safe, it dumb and a little juvenile but it does give me a peace of mind.

"Casey came over last night." Shay says from behind me and all I can do is smile and face her.

"What gave it away." I say before turning back to close my locker and I sit in the bench next to Shay.

"I'm not sure. It could've been the whistles... No it was the "oh la las" Cruz was throwing out there." She smiles and I just shake my head.

"Oh goody." I say in faux enthusiasm. Shay smiles at me and I just look down at my hands.

"Everyone is happy for you and Matt." She says sensing my mood shift.

"It's not that, I could care less about that." I look up and I squeeze my hands with my legs before looking at Shay. "I just worry about him." I admit and he reaches out to take my hand.

"He worries about you. This job is about saving lives and sometimes that means putting us at risk. Casey has come out the building every single time, so stop worrying." Shay says and I look down at our hands and smile.

"I lost one loved one in a building-"

"But it won't happen again. If I have to I will go in there myself to get Casey." She says with a smile and I laugh.

"You mean you will send Severide in to go get him." Se laughs and nods her head and I stand up. "Thought so." I laugh and she stands up.

"I got that jacket that I ordered." She smiles and I walk out with her.

"Ooo the Italian leather one?" I ask with excitement and she nods.

"Oh ya. I love that jacket." She smiles as we get to the common room.

"Have you worn it yet?" I ask as we sit down at the table.

"No, it was love at first sight."

"You do know this is a jacket we are talking about?" I ask in complete seriousness and she just nods.

"Ya of course. Leather has feelings too Gabby." I laugh at her and I shake my head.

"Hey Dawson." I hear Cruz call and all I can do is shake my head and turn to look at him.

"Yes." I say looking between him and a giggling Mouch.

"Did you know-"

"Ambulance 61, Truck 51, Squad 3, structure fire, 5227 7th avenue."

"Saved by the bell." I mumble as I start jogging towards the ambulance. I get in the passengers seat just as Shay is getting in the drivers seat. She turns the key and turns on the sirens before driving out of the fire house.

"Why have I been getting so much heat from the guys about Matt." I ask as I pull my leg up.

"Because they are Casey's friends they are supposed to torture you, and because there isn't anything better to do." Shay says looking over at me.

"I'm just being sensitive." I smile and she nods as we arrive at the scene. I get out when she stops and I walk over and I open the back of the ambulance. I watch as Matt gets out of the truck with Mouch, Cruz, Herrmann, Otis, and Mills, and takes in the scene. Matt walks over and stands in between the truck and the ambulance. I walk over to him and I briefly touch his glove covered hand before walking over to Boden.

"Anyone inside chief?" I ask as Severide comes up next to me.

"Not by the looks of it." He looks behind him. "Casey, Severide, take two other men and clear the building." He turns back around and I walk back over to Shay and watch Matt.

"Herrmann, with me. Otis and Mouch on the latter. Mills you stand by." Matt orders as he puts on his mask.

"Capp." Severide says as he puts his mask on.

"You vent the back I'm going through the front." Matt says and Severide jogs over to the building with Matt, Herrmann, and Capp behind him. Capp and Severide disappear to the back and Casey and Herrmann wait in the front for a second before kicking down the door and going inside the building. After a second a couple of people come running out and Shay and I take them to the ambulance and start to work on them. After a few minutes we have the two victims breathing normal and patched up and we wait for Casey and Severide to finish clearing the building. I wait anxiously as I watch the buildings smoke start to turn black and I feel Shays hand on my back.

"He is fine." She says and I watch the chief as he notices the smoke.

"Casey Severide, get out now." He says.

"We got a problem chief." I hear Severide say.

"What's the problem." Boden responds his voice still calm.

"We found a victim but she's stuck under some wood." Severide responds and Boden stay silent thinking.

"I'm sending in Mills." Boden says as he waves Mills over.

"Copy that Chief." Severide responds as Mills jogs over.

"Get the saw, run in and run out." Boden says and Mills gears up and runs inside. I watch for a second and Mills runs out taking his mask off.

"They are close to the entrance chief." He reports back and Boden nods.

"Severide." He says into the walkie talkie.

"He's cutting her out chief." I hear Casey respond and I relax a bit.

"You guys need to get out now." Boden says.

"We're trying chief." Casey responds.

"I want you out now." Boden says starting to loose his composure. No one responds as I watch the building starting to give in.

"Come on." I whisper to myself as I see Severide and Capp running out with Herrmann and Casey carrying the victim. Casey and Herrmann walk over and Shay gets the gurney as I get the neck brace. They lay her down carefully before taking their masks and hats off. I watch as Casey pours water on his head and he looks at me nodding and I tell him I love him with my eyes before loading the victim into the ambulance and getting in. Shay speeds off to lakeshore as I work to keep the girl alive.

"Can you hear me?" I ask as the girl starts to move.

"My name is Gabby. What's your name?" I ask again as I start to get a drip ready to go. I get a groan in response and I insert the needle in her arm before I put a oxygen mask on her and by that time we are already at lakeshore. We are greeted by doctors and nurses who take over from there. I look over at Shay before I close the ambulance doors and I lean against them.

"Just another day at the office." Shay smiles and walks back to the drivers seat and I just laugh.

xxxxxx

So that's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! I'm not sure how active the Chicago fire archive is but please review and let me know if it's worth perusing!


End file.
